fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Etiosca
|weaknesses = }} Etiosca are large Amphibians that dwell in deserts and redwood forests. Physiology Etiosca shares the body type of Tetsucabra and Zamtrios. Its skin is a bright yellow, with spots of dark yellow being present throughout. The pupils are slit horizontally. Its iris are a bright yellow as well, with its sclera and pupils being pitch black. Two medium-sized "horns" rise above their eyes. They possess a large structure that is dark grey in color and rather wide, vaguely resembling a shield. Its legs end in large, webbed claws. A large, jagged crest runs from its back to its tail, resembling that of a male northern crested newt during the breeding season. Its maw retains many small, razor-sharp teeth. Its tongue is long with a blade-like tip. Useful Information The top of Etiosca's head requires Purple sharpness to pierce. Behavior Etiosca is mostly passive, only attacking when provoked unless it's hunting. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Etiosca dwells within the middle of the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Etiosca is passive towards other large monsters unless provoked. Tracks The tracks that Secuscria leaves behind are "Wet Footprints", and "Gashed Rock". Specific Locale Interactions Etiosca has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Etiosca has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Torrid Wasteland, Area 9 Synopsis: The hunter enters the cavern and looks around. After a bit of investigating, a call emanates from Area 10. The hunter looks to that direction, only to have a sharp tongue fly at them. The hunter dodges and the tongue gets stuck in the wall for a second. After the tongue is pulled back, their target appears; an Etiosca. Etiosca lunges at the hunter, who narrowly dodges it. The Etiosca turns back to the hunter and bellows, marking the start of the hunt. Abilities Etiosca can spit a special liquid out of its mouth which causes disorientation in victims. In addition to that, it uses its tongue to slash and maim victims, while the top of its head can easily deflect many attacks. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Etiosca will start huffing white mist. It will also start moving 1.25% faster. * Tired State: Etiosca will start drooling. It will be unable to do any of its spit attacks. Mount Etiosca can be mounted on its head and its back. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Caudata * Suborder: Knight Frog * Family: Etio Habitat Range Etiosca lives in the Torrid Wasteland, Grand Veldt, and ???. Ecological Niche Etiosca is a mid-tier predator, feeding on creatures such as Apceros, Mernos, and even Faltarnos. It is often preyed upon by others, however, including Secuscria, Glavenus, and Bazelgeuse. Biological Adaptations Etiosca secretes a special fluid that it can eject out of its mouth. This fluid has disorienting properties, which confuses prey and makes them easier to catch. Their tongue ends in a sharp point, causing causes in those hit by it. A shield-like structure adorns its head, which provides a defense against predators. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Etiosca lets out a roar. * Swipe: Etiosca swipes one of its claws at the hunter. * Confusion Spit: Etiosca spits a ball of dark green fluid at the hunter. Causes Confusion. * Side Stomp: Etiosca rears one of its sides up and brings it back down to crush any hunter caught in the crossfire in a similar manner to Tetsucabra. * Guard: Etiosca slams its head into the ground in an attempt to deflect any incoming attacks. If the hunter is hit by the initial attack, it will have a 20% chance to cause Stun. It can then combo this action with three others... * Sheathe the Shield: An action that will only happen during the "Guard State". Etiosca simply lifts its head up and resumes fighting as normal. * Charge!: An action that will only happen during the "Guard State". Etiosca rushes forwards, dragging its head through the ground towards the hunter. 30% chance to cause Stun. * Tongue Combo: An action that will only happen during the "Guard State". Etiosca quickly lifts its head up and lashes its tongue out at the hunter. Causes Bleeding. * Tongue Lash: Etiosca will lash its tongue out at the hunter. Causes Bleeding. * Sword Tongue Spin: Etiosca growls and spins around, flailing its tongue around whilst doing so. Causes Bleeding. Breakable Parts * Head (X1): Etiosca's head will be scarred. * Head (X2): More scars will appear. Parts of its head structure will also be chipped. * Back: Etiosca's back will be scarred. * Hind Legs: Either of Etiosca's back legs will be scarred. Interactions With Other Monsters With Deviljho Etiosca can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Etiosca. There have been no reports of any Hyper Etiosca. Tempered Etiosca is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests High Rank Trivia * Etiosca's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Etiosca is partially based on the ''Megophyrs ''genus, more commonly known as the Asian horned frog. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Confusion Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Scholarworld